LED (Light Emitting Diode) has been gradually used as a light source for various purposes. For example, LED emitting visible light is used for general illumination. LED emitting invisible light is used for special illumination, such as UV light is used for curing, sterilization, security identification, and the like.
UV Light emitted from UV LEDs is short-waveband with strong energy, and thus the material requirements of a conductive frame assembly and a reflective housing for a UV LED package structure are more strict, affecting not only the package's lifetime but also its overall light reflectivity.
In order to avoid materials of UV LED package from being degraded due to a long-time UV irradiation, a ceramic substrate and the reflective housing made of glass or ceramics is usually used in the UV LED package structure. However, the material cost is high and manufacturing method is time-consuming.
Thus, apart from the UV-resistant materials needed in the UV LED package, it is also necessary to reduce the manufacturing cost of the UV LED package in order to meet the market demands.